Of Vervain And Brownies
by LittleNapoleon
Summary: One-shot. Alaric wants to show Damon a new vampire hunting weapon.


**A/N: Just a little humorous one-shot to help me battle writers block. :P Enjoy. **

* * *

**Of Vervain And Brownies.**

* * *

Damon gets pulled out of a rather relaxing sleep when his phone goes off. He's expecting Elena with an issue of some sort, but Alaric's name is on the screen. Damon frowns, reading that it is about seven in the morning, Alaric shouldn't even be up yet.

Damon clicks the answer button and presses the phone to his ear, his eyes shutting as he leans back into his bed. "What?"

"_I have a new weapon I want to show you." _Came Alaric's surprisingly awake voice from the other end. At least he's straight to the point. Still, there's something in Damon's conscious that is telling him something is very wrong with that statement.

"Why, may I ask, do you want to show me a new weapon of yours? Are crossbows, stake guns, and grenades not enough?" Damon asked, placing a hand over his face.

"_Look, I made this one myself. I want to show you it and get your opinion." _

Damon pauses for a few moments, then decides that if he makes himself busy, he could get out of whatever is happening with Elena and her group.

"Alright, fine, I'll be right over." he said, then hung up the phone. He placed it down on the nightstand and pulled himself out of the bed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Damon is standing in Alaric's apartment, a bored expression on his face. He was expecting to see saws and wood being chopped up. Or some sort of extreme vampire hunting weapon aimed at his face.

Instead, he was greeted with cooking utensils and mixing bowls. Damon inhaled, a familiar smell entering his nostrils.

"Are you making a cake?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend, who is leaning against the counter, drink in hand. Damon wonders if he's actually drinking this early, or if he's actually drinking something other than alcohol.

"Brownies, actually." Alaric said, he pointed to where the brown chocolate squares sat on a plate. Damon approached the counter, carefully picking one up and inspecting it.

"Honestly, Damon, it's just a normal brownie." Alaric said after Damon took a small bit of the side off, the taste of chocolate quite strong in his mouth. There was something else in there, which made him look at Alaric with a questioning look on his face.

"These don't taste right, Rick." he stated, Alaric shrugging.

"I just picked out the first chocolate icing I could find," he said with a shrug, "I'll make sure to pick out a different one next time."

Damon, after a few more moments of suspicion, decided to trust his friend and ate the rest of the brownie. Damon really didn't like the after taste that occurred a few minutes after eating it. It was like swallowing a couple drops of hot sauce. Alaric just prattled off another excuse, telling Damon that maybe vampires were allergic to chocolate.

To that, Damon scoffed and sat down on one of his couches.

"Okay, you fed me the brownies, now how about you show me that weapon?" he asked, rather annoyed about the slight burning in his throat. There was a settling in his stomach that was making him uncomfortable.

Alaric just checked something in the oven, Damon shaking his head. "I really hope you are not mass producing those, because they aren't that good."

"I know," Alaric said, picking up one of the brownies and taking a bite. He made a face, "oh, wow, that is strong."

"What did you put in these?" Damon asked after a few moments, a hand landing on his stomach as a painful burning started there.

Alaric had the ghost of a smile on his face, "well, there was the brownie mix, the icing, milk...vervain."

Damon snapped his head towards him, "vervain? And you let me eat one?"

"I had to see if it worked." Alaric said, smiling as Damon tried to stand up to probably kill him. Again. But, the vampire doubled over in pain as he stood up.

Alaric looked at him closely, "now, if these are anything like pot brownies, I think it should leave the vampire weak for a few hours."

"I hate you, Alaric." Damon growled as more pain shot from his stomach.

"Hey, do vampires need to use the bathroom?"

Damon's eyes widened slightly, "oh no...Alaric, you're going to kill me with this."

"You only ate one, and I made that one specially for you with less vervain. You'll be fine in a few hours. But, I pleased it still works."

Damon shot the vampire hunter a death glare before managing to feel better enough to leave the apartment. Alaric made a note to sleep with a stake under his pillow that night.

* * *

It was a few days later that Damon showed up, a smirk on his face. Alaric looked at him questioningly.

"Do you still have those brownies?" he asked, Alaric nodding his head.

"Yeah, I have a few in the fridge." he stated. Damon walking over and pulling open the refrigerator. He spotted the brownies and pulled them out.

"Okay, we'll use these. All we need to do is make a few more vervain ones, and then make a batch with both vervain and wolfs bane in them."

...

And thus, two white boxes showed up on the front steps of the Mikealson manor, both boxes filled with "truce brownies."


End file.
